


No Rest for the Wicked

by Proskenion



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Chores, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Humour, Merlin being clumsy, a bit of fluff too I guess, ironing, just a silly thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 23:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proskenion/pseuds/Proskenion
Summary: Just a silly story about Merlin's misfortune while completing his chores for Arthur... No rest for the wicked, especially those with a Great Destiny!





	No Rest for the Wicked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turnedherbrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnedherbrain/gifts).



> Hello guys!  
> Here I am with another silly Merlin thing... I hope you'll like it!  
> Sorry for any probable mistakes :(

Merlin thought his arms would break under the weigh of that bin of recently washed clothes, but he managed not to drop it and he put it near the ironing table. He gazed at the pile of clothes and sighed. Ironing… How exciting… It was probably the most annoying of his chores ! Or at least he thought that way when he had to do it. But thinking of it, almost all of his chores were the most annoying thing to do when he had to do it. And with another sigh, Merlin started working. 

He has been in Camelot only for a few weeks, but it already felt like ages. Nothing special had occured since the Tornament and Knight Valliant incident, and the days were quite dull and alike. Merlin could not really say if he found it relaxing or just deeply boring. 

While taking another of Arthur’s shirt to iron it, he remembered how he used to love watching his mother doing such things as ironing as a child. She would always sing while working and regularly give him a sweet smile. He smiled at the memory. He missed Ealdor, maybe more than he would truly admit it. Life has not always been easy but now that he was thinking about it he could only recall it as peaceful and sweet. And he missed his mother, too. And Will. Thinking of his childhood friend made him laugh. How much fun they had together ! And it – 

Oh no ! No no no no no !

Lost in his thoughts and memories, Merlin had not realised he had simply stopped what he was doing, the burning iron laying on the soft and delicate fabric of Arthur’s shirt, now completely ruined by a huge burnt hole. Merlin felt struck by panic and his first reaction was to look around him in distress, as waiting for Arthur – or anyone else – to suddenly appear and start yelling at him. But when he realised he was all alone he sighed deeply with relief. Then he looked down to the shirt and whispered something. His eyes flashed of gold, and the fabric reconstructed itself in a heartbeat. Merlin gave a satisfied look to the shirt and started working again, trying to focus a bit more on what he was doing this time. 

About an hour and a half later, he was finally done. He took a huge breath, rolled his shoulders and stretched himself. Then he took the basket of now ironed and folded clothes and went away to store them in Arthur wardrobe. 

He tried to hurry in the corridor, hoping he could have some brief rest when this task done and before Arthur would need him again. But as he was nearly reaching Arthur’s chamber, in his haste of getting there quickly, he tripped himself on one of the huge, red, corridor carpet, which made him lost his balance and fell. He visualised all of it in slow motion, his body falling forward, his hand dropping the basket, the clothes starting to fall from it and being spread all around. And then he hit the floor hardly. 

« Aoutch – » he moaned painfully. 

He slowly started to stand up and when he thought things couldn’t get worst he realised that the king himself was standing just some feet away from him. He froze, looking at Uther in confusion, his mouth opening and closing like a breathless fish, unable to say anything. Uther just stood there a few seconds, giving him one of his most annoyed and dismayed look before rolling his eyes up and going away. 

Merlin immediately felt deeply humiliated, and when he looked around him the sight of all the clothes messed up all around him made nothing to improve his mood. He got on his knees and just looked in front of him for a while, with a slight feeling of dispair fraying his way inside of him. 

« Don’t worry, I’ll help you with this. » a voice said behind him.  
« Gwen ! » Merlin exclaimed in utter joy and relief, a gleeful smile appearing on his face. 

The maid was already kneeled beside him, picking up shirts and various other items to put them back in the basket. 

« Thank you ! » Merlin said with a sigh of relief. « Thank you so much, Gwen. »

Gwen laughed a little at the manservant’s sudden joyful expression and keep picking the clothes up and refolding them. It took them only a few minutes to sort everything and when they got up, Merlin holding the basket firmly, he said again :

« Thank you very much, Gwen, really. »  
« It’s alright. » she answered, laughing.  
« I’ll give you the favour back, I promise ! » Merlin added, already hurrying up to Arthur’s chamber.  
« Try just not to get yourself in trouble again for today ! » Gwen replied, smiling and clearly amused by the manservant behaviour. 

Merlin hurried in Arthur’s chamber, went straight to the wardrobe and immediately started to put the clothes inside. When he finished, he closed the door and leaned against it, sighed and smiled. 

But he tensed suddenly when he heard behind his back : 

« Ah, there you are ! I’ve been looking for you for ages ! »  
« Really ? » Merlin mumbled.

The manservant slowly turned around to face Arthur who were confidently and proudly walking towards him. 

« Where have you been hiding again ? » the prince asked. « Probably lounging and gawking somewhere I suppose. »  
« Lounging and gawking ? » Merlin repeated, outraged. « I’ve spent _hours_ washing and ironing and folding and sorting your clothes ! »  
« Well, that’s why you’re being paid for, isn’t it ? And it’s no big deal, anyway. »  
« You have no idea how laborious and boring it is, have you ? » Merlin said, quite dismayed.  
« I must say I haven’t, and to be honest I really don’t care. » Arthur answered with a bored expression. « Now come with me, I’m already late for the daily practice with the knights. » 

Merlin did not replied and simply looked at Arthur as he was going away. The young warlock thought that after all, it was not the chores itself that were annoying, it was the absolute lack of gratitude that came with them. 

« I’m waiting, _Mer_ lin ! » Arthur called from the corridor.  
« Coming ! » Merlin answered. 

And with a deep horse-like sigh, he hurried to catch up with Arthur. No rest for the wicked, said Gaius’s voice inside his head – especially those with a Great Destinity. 

« Yeah, sure, what a Great Destiny indeed… » Merlin said to himself, half-smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
